


Oedipus Complex

by batty_gal



Series: DressCrossed [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri loses a bet and has to dress in Wolfram's costume of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oedipus Complex

"Deal with it, wimp. You lost the bet, and now you must pay up," Wolfram said.

"Aw, Wolf, I didn't take you seriously when you said if I lost, I had to dress in whatever you picked out for me. I don't want to wear that," Yuuri whined.

"Tough. You made the bet, and you failed. Get dressed."

Yuuri glanced over at the dress, wig and other items Wolfram had handed him, and sighed. "Fine."

Yuuri turned away and started stripping to put the clothing on. After he finished sliding the dress over his head, he donned the wig, giving it a careful adjustment. Even if he did not want to do it, there was no point in doing it half-assed. Wolfram would just yell at him until he got it right.

Finally, Yuuri stepped into the torturous high heels, and instantly moaned in agony. He would never understand wearing heels; all they did was cause him immense pain with every step.

He was about to turn, when Wolfram suddenly spoke up.

"The perfume, Yuuri. Don't forget to spritz yourself with the perfume."

Yuuri looked down at the small bottle and sighed. Wolfram was really going all out over such a simple loss to a rather simple bet. Yuuri never fathomed that if he bet Wolfram he'd win a race against him outside during a snowstorm, he'd take him up on it and win.

In retrospect, perhaps it had not been such a smart thing to challenge a fire mazoku to do.

Yuuri spritzed himself with the rather floral perfume, wrinkling his nose at its strong smell. He then gave himself a glance over in the closest full-length mirror, nodded when he found himself satisfied with the result, and turned to face Wolfram.

He was met with a feral look. Wolfram eyed him as if Yuuri were prey, and Wolfram was – well – a wolf.

"That looks nice on you," Wolfram said, huskily.

Yuuri swallowed hard as the wolf closed in on him. He was pushed back onto the bed forcefully, his husband diving onto him seconds later and instantly attacking his neck with passionate kisses

"I don't think I've ever wanted you as much before as I want you now," Wolfram murmured against his neck.

After all was said and done between them, when night had passed and daylight was on the horizon, Yuuri lay beside his lightly snoring husband, thinking about how the sex between them had been better than ever before.

Yet, at the same time, he was deeply disturbed as to the reason why.

He had so many questions, ones that he'd love to be answered yet feared the explanations behind. For starters, where did Wolfram get the dress and shoes in his size in such a short time? Also, how did he find the exquisitely-made wig so suddenly, too? And what was the deal with the perfume?

Most importantly, why did all the items amount to making Yuuri a replica of Wolfram's mother, Cheri?


End file.
